The apparatus and methods described herein relate generally to object manipulation devices, and particularly to object manipulation devices having two or more handles allowing for dual handed control of the devices to manipulate objects.
Persons having limited mobility often can have difficulty in manipulating objects not directly within their reach. In particular, persons having limited mobility may be confined to a wheel chair and may be not have the ability to move their wheel chair toward where an object is located for manipulating the object with their hands. Even when an object is within reach, persons of limited mobility may not have the dexterity to reach for an object. For instance, when an object is located on a high shelf or on the ground, a person of limited mobility may not be able to reach or to bend to manipulate an object with their hands.
Moreover, typical object retrieval devices can be difficult to operate due to the distance between the handle and the object manipulating device. The long distance between the handle and the object manipulating device can result in control issues, such as accuracy of movement, and particularly can be difficult for manipulating heavy objects. The distance between the handle and the object manipulating device can decrease any mechanical advantage given by the device, and can lead to difficulty in manipulating objects. These difficulties and inaccuracies in the use of such typical object retrieval devices are particularly disadvantageous for those having limited mobility and/or coordination.
A particular type of debris retrieving cane is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,892. The cane includes a single handle at one end and a receptacle means at the opposite end. However, the single handle of the cane can render the receptacle means awkward to use, such as when greater dexterity is desired or when a heavy object is placed in the receptacle means.
Another type of cane device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,800. The cane includes a single handle at one end and a gripping claw at the other end. The gripping claw uses a complicated transmission cable linkage between the claw and a trigger to selectively shift the gripping claw toward and away from a foot support. The single handle of the cane can render the manipulation of objects with the gripping claw difficult, such as when more precise control of the gripping claw is desired or when heavy objects are grasped by the gripping claw.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved object manipulation apparatus having improved versatility capable of extending the reach of users while providing for improved accuracy and control in the manipulation of objects.
New improved apparatus and methods are provided for a versatile retrieval apparatus that can be used to manipulate an object. This is achieved by placing an object retrieval mechanism at one end of a shaft and placing two or more handles opposite therefrom.
The object retrieval mechanisms may comprise a scoop. In addition or singularly, the object retrieval mechanism may comprise a magnet. The object retrieval apparatus may be sized to allow the use of the apparatus as cane or walking support.
The apparatus may include an elongate shaft having a first end region and a second end region. A scoop may be affixed to the first end region of the elongate shaft. A primary gripping handle may be attached to the second region of the elongate shaft. To further assist in the manipulation of the object, a secondary gripping handle may be attached to the second end region of the elongate shaft.
The scoop may be configured with a bottom surface for supporting an object. Furthermore, the scoop may have a pair of opposing sidewalls and an end wall extending upwardly from the bottom surface capable of restricting movement of an object on the bottom surface of the scoop. The pair of opposing sidewalls may be inclined upwardly toward the end wall. Each of the inclined portions of the sidewalls may have a notch, and the notches may be aligned with each other from the opposing sidewalls. Thus, an object can be placed in the notch for manipulating the object, such as shifting, retrieving, or placing the object.
A magnet may be attached to the first end region of the elongate shaft in addition to the scoop. The magnet may be positioned opposite the support surface of the scoop. The magnet may be formed of a material selected to resist chipping or scratching when place in contact with the ground. The magnet may be protected by being recessed within a portion of the elongate shaft or by having a collar placed therearound to restrict contact of the magnet with the ground when the apparatus is used as a walking cane.
In one form, the elongate shaft has an intermediate region disposed between the first end region and the second end region. The intermediate region may have an additional handle attached thereto to further assist in the use of the apparatus for manipulating objects.
In one form, the elongate shaft may have a length selected to promote the apparatus to be used as a walking cane. To this end, the handles may be positioned for using the apparatus as a walking cane. In addition, the scoop and/or magnet may be configured to reduce interference therebetween with the ground when the apparatus is used as a walking cane.
In another aspect, a method of retrieving an object is provided. The method may include providing an elongate shaft having a first end region and a second end region. The method may further include extending the first end region of the elongate shaft towards an object by using a either or both of primary and secondary gripping handles attached to a second end region of the elongate shaft opposite the first end region. The method further comprises manipulating the first end region of the elongate shaft using at least one of the gripping handles to place the object within a scoop attached to the first end region of the elongate shaft. Next, the method includes retracting the first end region of the elongate shaft to permit removal of the object from within the scoop using a at least one of the gripping handle attached to the second end region of the elongate shaft.
In another aspect, the method may include the step of retracting the first end region of the elongate shaft by controlling the elongate shaft using a control handle attached to an intermediate region of the elongate shaft disposed between the first end region and second region thereof. The method may also include the step of manipulating the first end region of the elongate shaft by directing the object onto a support surface of the scoop for supporting the object. The step of retracting the first end region of the elongate shaft may include confining the object relative to a pair of opposing sidewalls and an end wall upstanding from the support surface of the scoop. In a particular form of the method, the elongate shaft and the push gripping handle may be used as a walking cane. To this end, the elongate shaft may have a length selected to permit use of the walking cane. The scoop may include a pair of opposing sidewalls and an end wall. The opposing sidewalls may be inclined toward the end wall and have a pair of aligned notches. The step of manipulating the first end of the elongate shaft may include sliding an object along the inclined sidewalls and into the aligned notches.
In yet another aspect, a method of placing an object is provided. The method may include providing an elongate shaft having a first end region and a second end region. The method may further include retracting the first end region of the elongate shaft by using at least one of primary and secondary gripping handles attached to a second end region of the elongate shaft to permit placement of an object within a scoop attached to the first end region of the elongate shaft. The method may further include extending the first end region of the elongate shaft by using at least one of the primary and secondary gripping handles. The method may also include manipulating the first end region of the elongate shaft using at least one of the gripping handles for removing the object from with the scoop.
In another aspect, the apparatus comprises an elongate shaft having a first end region and a second end region. Object manipulation means are attached relative to the first end region of the elongate shaft. First and second gripping handle means are attached to the second end region of the elongate shaft.